parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SMV: Vacation (Vitamin C) (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Vacation by Vitamin C. Song: * Vacation (1999) Sung By: * Vitamin C Song From: * Pokemon: The First Movie (1998) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Beach Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Gadget Goes Hawaiian) * (Emmy and Cassie Playing Ring Around the Rosie in the Water): Come on, come on, come on. (Let's go!) * (Usagi and her Friends Run into the Ocean): Come on, come on. (Let's go!) * (Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy Swimming in the Moat): Come on, come on, come on. (Let's go!) * (Max and Rex Surfing): Come on, come on, come on. (Let's go!) * Ariel: Vacation need a little sun to break up all the frustration and turn it into love. * Rei Hino: Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gonna do. Because today, it's up to you. * Eleanor Miller: Temptation comin' up to me. A little brief relaxation and I'll be breaking free. * Emmy: Come on and break it break it new and I believe it's gonna start now. * (Pool Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Better Off Wet): (Kick it back, Kick it back, Kick it back to the track. Kick it back, Kick it back, Kick it back to the max.) * Olivia Flaversham: Vacation's where I wanna be. Buddy on the beach where the fun is free. * Pocahontas: We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate. * Thumbelina: 'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation. * (Beach Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Sun Scream) * (Beach Scene from Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire) * Zoe Drake: Vibrations need to get me some and drive out all my complications and turn them into love. * Naru Osaka: Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gonna be. Because today, today it's you and me. * Brittany Miller: Vacation's what I wanna do. Buddy on the beach, fun for me and you. * Smurfette: We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate. * Moana: Repeat after me, "I need a vacation." * (Usagi and her Friends Play Volleyball): Let's go! * (Ash and Brock Jump in the Ocean): Let's go! * (Dragon Tales Characters Building Sand Castles): Let's go! * (Pool Scene from Ed, Edd n Eddy: Pop Goes the Ed): Let's go! * Usagi Tsukino: I wanna be where the fun is free. * Jasmine: So come with me. * Tanya Mousekewitz: Vacation's where I wanna be. Buddy on the beach where the fun is free. * Kasumi Tendo: We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate. * Esmeralda: 'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation. * Amy Rose: Vacation's where I wanna be. Buddy on the beach where the fun is free. * Roxanne: We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate. * Jeanette Miler: Repeat after me, "I need a vacation." * (Beach Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Nobody's Perfect): (I need a) Vacation. (Come on and) Vacation. * (George Shrinks: A Day at the Beach): (I need a) Vacation. (Come on) Vacation. Let's go. * Velma Dinkley: Vacation's where I wanna be. Buddy on the beach where the fun is free. * Makoto Kino: We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate. * Lulu Caty: 'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation. * (Beach Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Shell Shocked) * (Song Fades Out) Clips/Years/Companies: * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Gadget Goes Hawaiian, Shell Shocked; @1989-1990 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Zak Takes a Dive, Tails, You Lose, Sand Castle Hassle; (@1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (The Ocean! The Island! A Vacation! A Break for the Sailor Senshi, Much Ado About Kitten, Molly's Folly, Beach Blanket Bungle, No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Maui Owie, Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Dexter's Laboratory (Better Off Wet; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Powerpuff Girls (Sun Scream; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (@2003 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Dear Diary; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Pokemon (Beauty and the Beach; @1997 OLM) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Pop Goes the Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Ranma ½ (Battle for Miss Beachside; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Sonic X (@2003-2006 TMS Entertainment) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * A Chipmunk Reunion (@1985 Bagdasarian Productions) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Nobody's Perfect; @2000-2003 PBS) * George Shrinks (A Day at the Beach; @2000-2001 PBS) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max)